


stealing and swearing

by sunnymatsu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, angus detects and taako steals and swears, hey thats a good fic title, idk what to even do for additional tags ever, short fic, thanks me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: angus' latest case leads him right to Taako.





	

A light knock resounded into the residence of Taako, Magnus and Merle. The main room of the apartment was empty save for Magnus, who didn't seem to notice the sound. Taako was holed up in his room to the side of the main room. Merle was out in the bureau of balance dining hall. The knock sounded again, slightly quicker this time. Magnus looked up from the book he was reading and walked over to the door of the apartment. Swinging the door open, he looked around in confusion. There didn't seem to be anyone at the door.

"I.. I'm down here sir!"

Magnus looked down, finally seeing the small boy in front of him. "Oh, its Ango! Hi Ango!"

"Okay, that's still not--Nevermind. I'm... sort of on a case at the moment, and-"

Angus was cut off by Magnus moving to ruffle Angus' hair. However, Angus happened to be wearing a hat, which got in the way of hair-ruffling. Magnus instead opted to snatch Angus' hat off of his head, freeing up the boy's fluffy hair. Angus makes a small, high-pitched noise as Magnus ruffles his hair a little too intensely, and steps back into the room, moving to close the door. "Alright, see you Ango!"

"W-wait, sir! Don't leave! I-I mean, what.. did you think i just... came here to get my hair ruffled? And can you at least give me my hat back? I-"

The door begins to close.

"Sir! I'm trying to solve this case and the clues led me here so if you could just letmeintoyourroomthen--"

Seeing that Magnus wasn't slowing down in his door-closing, Angus used the small amount of strength he had to squeeze through the entrance before it closed.

"..."

"..."

"Ango, if you needed to get inside you should have told me."

Angus stared blankly at Magnus for a moment. "...Right. Um, so, I'm trying to solve a case right now. The clues have all led to here so far..."

"Wh... What case led you here? I don't think we've done anything wrong. Wait, forget I said that. I mean we havent done anything to any Bureau employees. I mean... Not recently, at least. I don't think."

"Um... Killian has this expensive fur coat that she was going to wear for her-an important thing, and she can't find it. And all the clues to it's location that I've found so far have indicated-"

Angus was interrupted by Taako walking out of his private room, wearing a long fur coat.

"Magnus, could you take a look at this coat i just sto-I mean bought, does it make me look too-..."

Taako paused upon seeing Angus in the room, staring at him in silence for a minute. Magnus and Angus stared back, silent as well.

The silence was finally broken by Taako's voice.

"Who are you?"

Angus seemed a little taken aback. "I. I, uh.. are you talking to me?... I'm Angus McDonald, the boy detective, sir, don't you remember me-"

"Oh, Angus! Angus... Aaaaaaangusssssss........ Nope, doesn't ring a bell." With that, Taako turned to reenter his room.

"No! Sir, you have to give Killian her coat back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Agnes_. I bought this coat at the store, and it fits me perfectly because I bought it." Taako's sentence was punctuated by the coat falling off of his shoulder, as he was much skinnier than Killian.

Magnus chimed in with "What store did you get it from? I mean, it's a nice coat."

Angus intejected, "N-no, sir, I know that you stole that coat from Killian and you're g-going to have to give it back to her-"

"Alright kid, yknow what? I bought this from the _Fuck Off_ Emporium, and they're having a sale _just for you_!"

Yelling this, Taako rushed back into his room and slammed the door shut and locked it before Angus or even Magnus could follow.

"Damn. That was a nice coat." Magnus sighed.

\--

Taako later forfeited the coat when Killian kicked the door to his room down and he thought she was going to murder him.

(She was.)


End file.
